The switch
by dabyflowers12
Summary: Ally and Laura hate their lives. Theur worlds are flipped upside down by three words they didnt mean. How will they survive in eachothers bodies and will they ever get their own bodies back?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day on set. Filming was going great and everyone was enjoying it.

"Cut!" the director called. "Everyone take 5!" he called. They all headed off to their dressing rooms to relax.

Laura reached her room pretty fast and walked inside. "Hey pixie." she said as her dog bounced up to her. Laura smiled down and reached down to pet the dog.

She walked over to the couch and pulled out her phone to text her sister. Just then before she started writing she recieved a text from her mom. Laura opened up the text and began to read it out loud. "Laura, your dad got into a car accident on his way to work. He's in a coma and the doctors dont know if he'll make it. Can you stop by the hospital after you're done filming?" Laura read while her eyes filled with tears.

Laura started to cry and layed down on the couch. "I hate my life." Laura whispered. Pixie climbe up and nestled her way into Laura's arms. Laura smile a bit but then faded. "At least I still have you." she whispered before drifting off to sleep. 1 last tear fell before she fell completely asleep.

"Um, sorry we dont sell gerbils here. Try the pet store." Ally said to the little boy. The day had been busy and she was trying not to get annoyed with this little boy. "Thank you kind lady." the boy said before running off out of the store. Ally went back to working but could see out of the corner of her eye the mom chasing after her boy.

Ally was tired and wanted to take a break. She was about to take a break when all of a sudden her dad appeared from out of nowhere. "Hey honey! I was about to go down to that convention for all the music store owners. Can you watch the store for me?" her dad asked. "Dad I-" Ally started. "Great! See you later honey." her dad said cutting her off.

Ally watched her dad walked out and walked behind the counter.

Finally she finished up. She walked over to the door and put up the closed sign. She got out her set of spare keys and locked the door.

She walked up to the practice room and sat down on a beanbag chair. She decided to video chat with her mom out in Africa. Her mom was supposed to come home on Saturday. She went to the website and sent a request to her mom.

Just then a little screen popped up with her moms face on it. "Hi honey! How are you?" her mom asked. "Hi mom! I'm great. I'm so excited to see you on Saturday!" Ally said really happy. "Yeah about that... they asked me to stay in Africa for another year. I'm sorry sweetie pie." her mom said. "Oh... well bye." Ally said closing down the chat.

Ally closed her laptop and wiped away the tears that were forming. She pulled out her phone and texted Austin.

_Hey Austin can you come over here I need you._ she texted.

_Sorry I'm with Kira. _he responded.

Ally put away her phone on the table. She started to cry right there. She love Austin yet he was with Kira. She walked over to the couch and layed down. "I hate my life." she whispered.

What Ally and Laura didnt know was that their worlds would be flipped upside down verry shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

Back on the set everyone was hurrying to get into place although someone was still missing from the set. Laura. "Ross!" yelled the director. Ross turned around to face the director. "Yes?" "Go get Laura!" the director ordered.

Ross walked over to Lauras dressing room and opened the door. Ally was sleeping on the couch. "Laura! Wake up! They need you on set!" Ross said. Ally shot up from the couch. "Whos Laura?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "I'm Ally." she said. "Save it for when we're on set."

"Austin, stop playing around! And what set?" Ally asked. "Laura come on! And I'm Ross!" Ross said in a loud tone pulling Ally off the couch and out the door. "Noooo! And for petes sake my name is Ally!" Ally cried.

Ross pulled Ally onto the set. "Good. We've got Laura. Everyone take your places!" the director shouted. "3,2,2 and action!" the director shouted.

Ally froze and didnt do anything. She was scared and didnt know what to do. "Cut!" the director yelled. "Laura please pay attention." he yelled.

Ross walked over to Ally. "Laura whats going on?" he asked. "Look I dont know who this Laura is or whats going on but I'm Ally not Laura ok." Ally said a few tears falling from the stress. "Wait. You're serious?" Ross asked. "Yeah. I dont know why I'm here." she said crying a little.

"Dont worry. I'll find a way to get you back home ok?" Ross said. "Alright... but if you arent Austin then who are you?" Ally asked. "I'm Ross. I play Austin." he said. "What?" Ally asked.

"Oh I forgot you didnt know this. You see theres a fictional show called Austin and Ally which is about you, Austin, Trish and Dez. I play Austin. Laura plays you. Raini who you havent met plays Trish. And Calum who you also havent met plays Dez." Ross explains. "So I'm not real?" Ally asks sadly.

"Well not in this world but in your world yes you are real." Ross finishes. Ally smiles. After that Ross takes her for a tour around the studio.

Meanwhile in Miami a similar thing has happened. Laura woke up expecting to be in her dressing room. 'Where am I?" she asked to noone. She saw the practice room and no cameras. She was smart like Ally and realised what happened. She had switched places with Ally. She had a feeling though that Ally wouldnt know what had happened to her. Laura felt really bad.

Just then Austin walked in. "Hey Ally!" he said in a cheerful tone. "Hi Austin. I'm Laura Marano nice to meet you." she said sticking out her hand. "Huh." he said.

**Authors note: Hey! Sorry I took so long! Its hard to come up with ideas anyways there will be auslly and raura in the end I promise! SO keep reading! LOve ya!**


End file.
